1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to squeegee blades for use on construction equipment.
2. Background Art
Rubber cutting edge blades have been made with a rubber portion adhered to a mounting plate that is bolted to the existing blade of a front end loader, dozer or other construction equipment. These blades are typically bolted by the mounting plate to the bucket of a front end loader, a shovel blade, caterpillar blade, bull dozer blade or other material moving blade of and industrial tractor, construction equipment or other heavy equipment. Such attached rubber edged blades are particularly useful in warehouses and other floored industrial environments to scrape or squeegee loose materials or liquid from the floor. When in use, the heavy equipment can place large downward forces on the rubber of the blade with hydraulic blade actuation while moving the blade and causing it to scrape along the floor or ground surface with the powerful motivating force of the heavy equipment. Rapid abrasion and wear have been noted.